After development and before use, technical components may require testing of their behavior in different situations. Such a test may consist of several test cases, wherein each test case has a set of input data and a set of expected output data. Simply put, the input data is applied to the test object and the reaction or the behavior of the test object to this input data is detected. The data thus collected is then compared with the expected output data associated with this test case. A match between the detected data and the expected output data indicates a correct function of the test object in the corresponding test case. A deviation of the detected data from the prescribed and expected output data may indicate a malfunction of the test object.
Under certain circumstances, it may be necessary to adapt a testing environment to a specific test object, whether regarding the mechanical coupling of the test object with the testing environment or the signal coupling of the test object with the testing environment for applying the input data of a test case to the test object and for reading the output data following a test case.
A test case is usually started by a test case execution unit and the execution of the test case is monitored, wherein a single test case execution unit is provided to execute test cases on the test object. If a novel or varied test object is provided for testing in the testing environment, it may be necessary to adapt the testing environment to the varied test object.